familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-1918)
Klungeland farm Farsund, Norway |Baptism = July 17, 1831 Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Siblings = Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-) Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-) |Death = after 1910 Farsund, Norway |Burial = Herad parish or Farsund parish |Father = Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) |Mother = Maren Sophia Olsdatter of Gullestad (1791-1868) |Spouse = Serine Larsdatter of Drange (1840-1905) |Marriage = Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Children = Peder Elias Pedersen (1863-before1868) Lars Pedersen (1865) Lars Emanuel Pedersen (1869-?) Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) Peder Severin Pedersen (1876-?) Anton Martin Teodore Pedersen (1879-?) Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-after1910) of Klungeland; Freight Man or "Fragtemand"; Bread Vendor or "Bagervend" (b. July 05, 1831, Klungeland farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. after 1910, Brogate 10, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Parents *Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log *Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad Birth Peder was born on July 05, 1831 on Klungeland farm in Herad parish in Farsund, Norway. Baptism He was baptized under the name "Peder Andreas Pedersen" on July 17, 1831 at Herad parish in Farsund. In 1846, at age 15, he was confirmed in Herad parish. Siblings All were baptized at Herad parish in Farsund: *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant *Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) aka Hans Pedersen of Log who married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) *Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) who married Willum Andreas Larsen (1816-1896) and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914), a baker who married Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1865) *Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) *Peder Pedersen (1829-1830) who died as an infant *Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) Marriage Peder married Serine Larsdatter (1840-1905) of Drange, on July 26, 1862 at Herad parish in Farsund. Serine was the daughter of Lars Aadnessen. Peder was listed as "Peder Andreas Pederssen". Children All the children were baptized at Farsund parish: *Peder Elias Pedersen (1863-before1868) *Lars Pedersen (1865) who was baptized on October 1, 1865. *Lars Emanuel Pedersen (1869-?) who was baptized on July 18, 1869. *Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) aka Sophie Pedersen, who was baptized on Christmas Eve, December 24, 1872 and married Hans Andreas Carlsen Schultz (1867-1896), and after his death married Martin Andreassen (1865-c1935) and emigrated with him to the United States with her daughters, Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973), and Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940). *Peder Severin Pedersen (1876-?) who was baptized on March 5, 1876. *Anton Martin Teodore Pedersen (1879-?) who was baptized on November 23, 1879. *Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) who was baptized on November 5, 1882, and emigrated to New York in the United States, and married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955). Farsund, Norway The family appears in the 1865 Norway Census living at 36 Kirkegaden in Farsund, where Peder was working as a freight man or "fragtemand". In the 1900 Norway census he was living at 50b Nykastelgaden Street, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway and working as a "bagervend" or bread seller. He was listed as "Peder A. Pedersen" and she was listed as "Serine Pedersen". Listed in the 1900 census were children: Lars Emanuel Pedersen (1869-?) on a ship heading toward Vancouver, Canada, not married and working as a "styrmand" or sailor; Peder Severin Pedersen (1876-?) who was on a ship heading toward "Arendal and Saint Petersburg, Russia", not married and working as a "matros", or sailor; and Anton Martin Teodore Pedersen (1879-?) who was on his way to Scotland, not married and working as a "styrmand", or sailor. Missing from the census was Inga Pedersen who may have been working as a maid in another home. Death of wife Serine died on October 06, 1905, and was buried on October 12, 1905. The churchbook lists her as: "baker's wife Serine Pedersen; of baker, Peder A. Pedersen; was born 1840 at Drange in Herad." Brogate 10 By 1910 he was living with his brother, Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914); and his niece, Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) who was now a widow. They lived at Brogate 10 in Farsund in the home of Laurits Byberg which was divided into 5 apartments. Images Image:Pedersen-Peter 1831.jpg|1831 birth Image:Pedersen-Peder 1862 marriage.gif|1862 marriage Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070530340325.jpg|1862 marriage in Herad churchbook Image:Pedersen-Peder 1865.gif|1865 Norway census File:1875 census Pedersen Farsund.png|1875 Norway census File:Pedersen-Peder 1885 census.png|1885 Norway census Image:1900 census Pedersen Larsdatter.gif|1900 Norway census File:1910 census Pedersen.png|1910 census index Category:Non-SMW people articles